Going Down In Flames
by Reign Of Avarice
Summary: A girl from a small town joined the military just before the war and comes to be known as the Blood Blade Alchemist. Just when she thought things would calm down she ends up getting transfered with Roy Mustang. Hiatus
1. Transfer and Train Ride

A/N: Hey guys this it my first 'real' Fanfic um so ya…gets on hands and knees and begs PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know what you think.

Disclaimer: I'm sorry I don't own FMA or anybody in it cause if I did Pride, Envy, Archer and Dante would all be rotting in hell!

My name is Colonel Leona Roiyaru the Blood Blade Alchemist. But who needs fancy titles? To put it in the words on the many people I have met. I am a dog of the military. Call me what you wish I have my reasons for being where I am.

"LEO! WAKE UP!" Elle yelled at me.

"Five more minutes…" I mumbled behind the mountain of papers on my desk.

"Colonel Mustang is coming…" Tora said while walking by to get to the coffee machine.

"WHA!" _Crash…_ I had fallen out of my chair bring half the papers on my desk down on top of me. "Why didn't anyone tell me!" I yelled as I hurriedly tried to clean up the mess.

"I thought you knew." Elle said putting the papers into one pile that almost reached the ceiling.

"Thaaakkkk yyooo…" I said but was cut off.

"NOW SIGN THE DAMN PAPERS!" Elle screamed handing me a pen and glaring at me.

"You're…so…cruel….." I whined and took the pen and while sniffling signed the papers.

You might never guess it but Tora and Elle work under me, but yet they show me no respect unless another officer is around. Tora is better than Elle though she doesn't use titles and just treat me as an equal which is fine with me. Elle on the other hand acts like my mom she's constantly telling me what to do but she's still really cool. We all grew up together so we know how each person ticks, what to say and when to keep quiet we are…in some sense a family, a violent, yelling, screaming family, but a family none the less.

"DONE!" I announced proudly slamming the pen down on the desk just as the door opened to revile Roy Mustang. "SIR! You're early!" I said standing up and knocking my wheelie chair into the wall in the back.

"Don't put it through the window Colonel." He said chuckling slightly and smirking.

"Sorry sir." I said quietly.

"We are in the same rank Roiyaru, relax a little." He said sitting in the chair in front of my desk.

"Easy for you to say…" Elle mumbled but only I heard because at that moment Maes Hughes walked through the door.

"Just the two people I was looking for!" he said happily.

"Hughes…" Roy groaned as he sat down next to him.

"Well. This is unexpected…" I said clearly confused.

"Ok. I'm going to get straight to the point." Roy started. "I am being moved to the eastern region. I would like…" he drew out his words making me wonder what in hell he was planning. "For you to come and serve under me." He finished leaving me slightly speechless but I soon recovered.

"Sir! I would be and honor." I said standing up and saluting him.

"Roiyaru relax." Hughes said laughing and motioned for me to sit down again.

Later that day Hughes and I were walking down to the parking lot. "I am sure with all your recourses Leo you have heard the rumors of Roy trying to become Fuhrer?" Hughes asked and I nodded. "Well, he won't be able to do it on his own. I am helping him along with others. But you are very well known and I would be very grateful if you were to help…" Hughes said his eyes hidden behind his glasses. _Was this a trap? No Hughes was one of the people who helped me get into the military. But why me? _

"You dounderstand with the information you just gave me I could get all of you thrown in jail. And if I agreed I would put not only myself but also my suburbanites in danger?" I ask and Hughes stopped and took in a sharp breath.

"Well, I never thought I would hear something like that from you of all people." Roy said appearing behind me.

"I'M IN!" I said turning around and smiling brightly at Roy and then at Hughes who took a huge sigh.

"Why you…" Roy said but didn't finish as he leaned on the wall.

"That was truly cruel." Hughes said shaking his head and laughing. "But the true reason Roy wanted you to come to Eastern headquarters with him was he wants you to be…"

"HUGHES!" Roy bellowed and covered his mouth. I stood there looking at them completely blank at the two of them.

"Huh?" I asked but Hughes just shook his head.

"Both of you are so hopeless…" he sighed.

"Leo its time to go the Colonel and everyone is waiting outside!" Elle yelled through the door, which I threw the alarm clock at that shattered.

"Blade don't make me brake down the door." I heard a deep voice say.

"Yeah right pretty boy. It is enforced with steel incase of robbers and do you want to pay the bill for that, although I highly doubt you could get through." I growled my head under the pillow.

"Maybe I can't but Armstrong can. Don't make me bring him in." he threatened.

"Leeooo….. I have coffee…." Tora said from the kitchen. _Zoom…_In about the time span of 5 seconds I had ran down the hall, gulped down almost the entire pot of coffee, and was not back in my room putting on my coat. Unlike the standard military outfit my coat went down to my knees basically same design as the regular ones just longer and tighter and I wore some jeans under it. I had found out in one of my first battles that I could not maneuver properly in the standard outfit so I got it changed a bit.

"We almost missed the train because of you, you lazy bum!" Elle growled at me.

"Remind me why I brought you again?" I asked which got me a smack on the back of the head. "Abuse!" I yelled.

"Elle calm down" Tora said. We were all dragging are bags down the train.

"Here guys you sit here there's not enough room for me I will go sit somewhere else." I said and started to walk off but someone grabbed my arm.

"I'll come with you." Roy said with a smile that made me want to melt. _Hell no! Bad thoughts! Get out!_ I argued with myself. But on the outside I just nodded and we walked down until we found an empty compartment. We sat down are bags were with the others. I was looking out the window when the door opened. A blond girl with green eyes walked in.

"Oh…I was sitting here." She said quietly.

"OH! I'm sorry! It looked empty!" I said standing up but she smiled and said

"No you can stay I would enjoy the company."

Soon I fell asleep as did Roy next thing I knew something had slammed into me

"Huh?" I said groggily opening my eyes to be met with coal black ones. "AHH!" I screamed making Roy yell. The train had come to a sudden stop throwing me on the ground. I was on my back and Roy had ended up half on the seat half off. The train jerked again and he came complete off the seat crashing down on me. My face turned bright red and we stumbled to out seat.

"What happened?" Roy asked opening up the compartment door and we walked out.

"Where did that…oh no!" I yelled rushing over to the blond girl who was now on the ground apparently she had fainted. She was clutching a small hand made doll that looked like…_no it couldn't be…AL! She must know him and Shorty!_

"Colonel Mustang! Colonel Roiyaru! Are you two alright? Who is that?" Hawkeye asked running up to us a gun in each hand.

"We are fine." I said picking up the girl. "She was sitting with us." I looked around as the train made a violent jerk once again.

"Do any of you know what the hell is going on?" Roy asked and grabbed my shoulder so I wouldn't fall.

"There is probably something wrong with the engine." Hawkeye reported as I handed the girl to Roy.

"You guys get everyone safely off the train. Tora and Elle, come on I think I might know what's going on!" I said and the three of us ran down the train. "Tora go to the control room. Elle search the train. I'm gona go see who is up top." I said as I heard footsteps on the roof.

"Leo I don't think that's a good idea." Elle said looking at me.

"And why not?" I asked aggravated.

"You're in high heel boots." Tora said looking at my feet.

"Better to kick the moron!" I said and headed outside leaving Elle and Tora there they sighed and started to do what they were ordered. "Well first things first." I mumbled as I stood on the top of the train and transmuted the heels of my boots to have small spikes on them so it would be easier to walk and if I had to, fight. I saw some movement farther up and slowly made my way and jumped down in front of a door. Getting my blades ready I opened the door and slipped in. Hiding behind a seat I heard voices.

"They have moved up to the control room. The train has stopped." One of the thugs said.

"Single them out kill everyone that gets in your way." The apparent leader commanded the other man grunted and left. "I know you're here." said the man. Standing up and getting ready to fight I looked at the man. He was my tall and looked about 25. I could see and alchemy circle on the swords he has in each hand.

"So, you're an alchemist?" I asked smirking

"It seems you too are also and one of the military." He said cooly.

"So mind telling me why you're you're attacking a train full of civilians?" I asked looking bored.

"Money of course, and now I have the added bonus of killing someone from the military." He hissed. Without a second thought we both had a blade at the others neck. Jumping back from each other he headed outside while I followed. The swords he had were black with gold inscriptions while mine were silver with blood red inscriptions. Jumping onto the roof of the now stopped train our blades clashed again. When I wasn't looking he had transmuted the water in the air into ice. Slipping, I did a belly flop on the ice.

"Oowww….." I moaned. "Damn." I turned onto my back to block the sword coming down on my head.


	2. Meet Koudo

A/N: Ok so no one has revied on this yet but w/e I know this chapters really short but I wanted to post something for Going Down In Flames because im lazy and I hate typing it up. And I don't own any FMA people but I do own Leo.

I brought my foot up and kicked him in the right knee as hard as I could, hearing a sicking crack as he yelled out in pain. The force that I used caused me to fall off the edge of the train. I lay there on my back breathing heavily; I could taste a small amount of metallic blood in my mouth. I saw a flame and felt some of its warmth just before I fell into the darkness that was slowly eating away at my vision.

I gained conciseness and heard the mumbling of someone as a shadow fell across my face. My eyes fluttered open and were met with pale green ones. It was the girl from the train.

"You're awake!" she said happily as I sat up.

"Uh…ya…" I said looking her over. "What's your name?" I asked stifling a yawn.

"Koudo." She said quietly as I spotted her holding a doll of a brown haired boy that looked remarkable like

"Al?" I asked pointing to the doll and flinching from the pain in my back. "

You know him?" she asked happily a huge smile plastered on her face and failing to notice me biting my lip.

"Ya I met him when I went to visit Izumi once and then he showed up in central one day. Ya know the story. And now his brothers the famous FullMetal Alchemist." I said falling back down onto the pillow.

"What story?" she asked her voice plagued with worry.

"Oh so you don't know? Well then I don't think I'm the person to tell you. You should find them and ask."

"I would ask them but I can't find them I have been searching for four years." She mumbled sadly.

"Well then when I get out of here I'll help ya find them…wait a second here the hell is _here_ anyway?" I questioned looking around and realizing…_Ugh!_ _A hospital…_

"Your not even awake five minutes and your all ready swearing" said Roy walking in cockily as ever.

"You must be feeling better then." Riza said walking in and smiling kindly.

"Does that mean I can leave?" I said hopefully and stood up. Only to have Roy's hand come down on my shoulder and force me to sit back down. "Come on I'm fine!" I whined

"Blade! You are under my orders now. So stay here until you are healed." He said and I stuck my toung out at him as he left and a nurse came in.

Five minuets later Tora and Elle were trying to get me to sit still while the nurse tried to give me a shot. "Noooooo…" I yelled heading for the window when Koudo walked in.

"It's just a shot. Its nothing compared to having surgery to get ash out of you lungs." She said sadly and I felt something go into my arm. I growled at the nurse who gave me a cold glare as she left the room.

"You're in the military high ranking officer you should be able to handle a little needle. Elle scolded me as I rolled my eyes "Ok everyone out!" she yelled.

I hated hospitals they reminded me of death and gloom nothing good happened when I was in one not once. The only time I had been to one was when my life was ripped apart. Not too pleasant huh. I grabbed my coat and gradually made my way out the window of the two story building. Any other day I would have jumped but I decided not to risk it today.


	3. Oh How I Hate Hospitals

A/N: Hey guys again you know the deal I don't own any FMA charaters. I own Leo though and I hope by now you know who I hate. :D I know this is short (Short…Ed…) sorry.

I hadn't been in the East since the war. I had just been promoted to the higher ranks and was becoming very well known. Then I was shipped off to put down the rebellion. There on the front lines it was worse that I ever thought it could be. Tora and I had joined the military together I became a state alchemist and she worked under me. Elle joined soon after. Most of the war is just a blur for me, but the scent of blood is always fresh in my mind. The only way for me to cope with killing so many people was blocking out emotions so that's what I did I killed without hesitation and followed all orders without question or thought. I flew threw a few more ranks by the time the war had ended, and came back a hero of the state. If they think a hero is someone like me I would hate to see a villain.

Lost in thought I ended up walking into something big and metal.

"Oh hello Colonel Leo!" said the suit of armor with the small voice of a child.

"Al! Good to see you!" I said smiling brightly. "Where's FullMetal Midget?' I asked looking around.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO STORT THEY NEED A HIGHCHAIR?" a short blond boy fumed.

"Relax. Just messing with ya kid." I laughed and playfully whacked him over the head.

"Bitch…"

"Excuse me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You heard me!"

"Uh…guys…" Al mumbled trying to stop the oncoming fight.

"Stupid little SHORT smart ass punk!" He looked like he was going to explode. I just laughed and slung and arm around his shoulders "It's been a while. Come on I know someone who's looking for ya." I said and grabbed both of them and started walking.

"I cant believe her!" yelled an angry voice that I instantly recognized as Elle _Oh shit… _I thought and began to inch away Ed and Al just gave me weird looks.

"Where do you think your going?" Riza asked and I turned around to look at her with an innocent smile.

"Uh…just going for a walk…yep...That's it!" I said walking backwards as Roy, Elle and Havoc came around the corner. _I'm so dead…_

"Blade…" Roy growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh…Hi! Um…I can explain!"

"You disobeyed a direct order. I don't want to head an excuse go back to you room…NOW!"

"Yes mother…" I said glaring at him.

"What did you call me?" he asked as Ed stood there trying to hide his laughter.

"Nothing." I said with a smirk that mirrored the one he used to often I think it threw him off guard.

A few hours later Ed, Al, and Koudo came in to visit. While she was happily chatting to Al, Ed and I were talking (more like sharing complaints about Roy but whatever).

"She's taking it better than I thought she would." I said glancing over to see her smiling and laughing with Al after Ed had explained he told her about what had happened to their bodies.

"So are you going to wander off again in search of you little red obsession or are ya gona hang around for a bit?" I asked while absentmindedly looking out the window.

"It's not an obsession and we're going to hang around here for a bit we have research we need to do." He said with a yawn.

"Cool. I hear another persons being transferred over here I think her names…aw damn I forgot it but she's known as the Wind Whip Alchemist." I said just before the doctor came in.

"Miss you can go right after you sign a few things." He said as I nodded and followed him out of the room.


End file.
